


My Guardian Demon

by pasteldec



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, i got it from instagram, im supposed to be writing an essay smh, writingprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldec/pseuds/pasteldec
Summary: Prompt: Everyone has a guardian angel except you. You have a guardian demon. He deals with things in a much more more violent fashion,but more effective.Prompt from writing.prompt.s on Instagram





	My Guardian Demon

"God damn it! Richard I told you to  _punch_ him, not lightly pat him".

"well excuse me for not being violent like you, Axel", Axel scoffs rolling his eyes.

"Rich my man you need to stand up to him, otherwise you might end up six feet under" he grins "not that im opposed to it".

With that comment Richard flipped him off and started walking away, "you are so mean" he mutters. 

The pair made it back to Richard's house, the boy still ignoring the demon. Richard thought back to when he first met Axel - or well officially met him. When he was really young his parents said that Axel was an imaginary friend. For a long time he believed that until a few years ago when Axel popped back up, it was after Richard's fifteenth birthday. That day was really interesting and thinking back made Richard smile. 

"Why do you have a stupid grin on your face'' Axel was now standing in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"wouldnt you like to know' Richard glared at him "its none of your business really" 

Axel pouted, his eyes went wide and filled with forced tears, his bottom lip jutting out. To top it off he whimpered and clung to Richards arm.

Richard sighed, this was nothing new and he learned that if he ignores it, Axel will eventually give up and go sulk somewhere. He made his way up to his room pulling out his binder and started on his homework. After a few frustrating minutes he knew getting any work done wouldn't happen. Looking up from his book Richard saw Axel sitting in the corner glaring at him. It was kinda cute he thought. 

"Axel sulking wont get you anywhere" he paused "come here you idiot"

The demon boy jumped up immediately crashing into the other boy, they fell back into the bed, a tangle of limbs. "Can i please beat him up?" 

"No Axel you cannot"

"Fine... I love you" 

Richard chuckled kissing his head "i know, shut up and go to sleep" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think i forgot what the prompt was, but i don't wanna change it.  
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Dont be afraid to call me out on any mistakes, i dont have a beta read qwq. Also if you wanna see more of these idiots let me know!


End file.
